1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a transversely mounted drive unit for driving at least two axles of an all wheel drive vehicle, and, more particularly, to a drive unit comprising a housing, an input gear adapted to mesh with an output pinion of a gear shift transmission, a center differential arranged coaxially relative to the input gear and one axle, at least one output member for driving one axle and an output gear drivingly connected in coaxial relationship with a second output member of the center differential for driving the other axle.
2. Background of the Invention
There are two known problems which present themselves in connection with drive units having a transversely mounted engine-transmission block and a first driven axle arranged parallel thereto. One problem is encountered in providing sufficient mounting space outside of the motor structure for accommodating the additional drive elements required to drive the second driven axle, and the other problem is, if at all possible to accommodate those elements without altering the structural elements required for driving only one axle. The former problem often imposes compromises in respect of the size of the output gear and of the mounting support.